Prologue/Helen's message
(Space, Earth orbit) Captain's log stardate 54889.3 The Enterprise is docked at spacedock after the battle with the Cardassian fleet who have a new weapon now and with that Starfleet hasn't figured out why they needed the naquadah to enhance their weapons, and in the meantime half of our fleet is depleted due to the war with the Borg and the Xindi War still going on I've been at Starfleet Command for days now informing the Admirals of what the Cardassians did. (Starfleet Headquarters) Captain Martin is walk through the meadow as he sees Typhuss looking at the plaque of officers lost during the Dominion War, as Captain Martin walks next to him. Hey buddy who you looking for on this plaque? John asked him as he's looking at the plaque. No one, just looking at it says Typhuss as he looks at John. These are a lot of people that I served with during the war you and the Voyager crew were lucky Typhuss it was brutal the day I heard that fleet wide invasion alert I thought the world was going to end, so how is it going with the Intrepid will she be all right? John asked Typhuss as the pair walks back to Starfleet HQ. My ship needs major repairs, it will take 14 weeks to repair the Intrepid, I have been thinking I would vist my aunt Reba says Typhuss as he looks at John. Cool man I've been in meetings all day with Starfleet brass and I've got another meeting at Homeworld Command with General O'Neill at 1700 hours John says as he and Typhuss walk by Starfleet Academy. I haven't seen Jack for a few months says Typhuss as he looks at John. I've never set foot in Homeworld Command since General O'Neill took command of it John says looking at Typhuss. I have been inside Homeworld Command a few times says Typhuss as he looks at John. (Homeworld Command) Captains Kira and Martin walk onto the base as they see people walking around working on the screens tracking Xindi incursions into the Alpha Quadrant as they both walked into General O'Neill's office. T so good to see you again buddy General O'Neill says as he shakes Typhuss's hand. Its good to see you too, Jack says Typhuss as he looks at Jack. And this must be Captain John Martin, I've read your service record your my 1700 hour meeting come let's get it down I've heard that the Cardassian Union have a new toy to play with General O'Neill says as he looks at Captain Martin. Yes, sir its an naquadah enhanced torpedo we've felt its power in sector 254 outside Federation space near the Cardassian border we lost some pretty fine officers and ships because of that weapon Captain Martin says as he looks at General O'Neill. Sergeant Harriman walks up to Typhuss. Captain Kira, sir we received a text message from a Doctor Helen Magnus you know her? Harriman says looking at Typhuss. I do, let me see the message says Typhuss as he looks at the padd that Sergeant Harriman is holding. Typhuss reads the message and is in shock by the message, as Captain Martin finishes his debriefing with General O'Neill he sees Typhuss shocked. What's up man? John asked Typhuss. Take a look says Typhuss as he gives John the padd. Its from Doctor Magnus I've read her file impressive file, what oh my god she's wanting to commit suicide but why would she want to do that John says as him and Typhuss walk out of the building. I don't know, I haven't seen Helen for eight months says Typhuss as he looks at John. Come on let's go stop her John says as him and Typhuss head to the shuttle.